Di algo
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti...


**Hola, jejejeje, les traigo una nueva historia un "poco" triste jejeje**

 **Ojala les guste, no olviden dejar un bonito mensaje con lo que piensan de la historia, eso siempre ayuda a mejorar, espero aparecer más seguido por aquí**

 **Sesshomaru-Los personajes no le pertenecen a Tailor, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Tailor-Esta historia es un Songfic, yo les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen y si quieren buscar la letra en español**

 **A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - Say something**

 **Summary: Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti... Di algo...**

* * *

Un nudo en la garganta se le había instalado a la chica de cabello azabache, mientras miraba al joven frente a ella que se había quedado mudo

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó al fin él

-Voy a regresar a mi casa-explicó la sacerdotisa

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás allá?

-Ya no voy a volver-dijo la joven tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¿Por qué?

-No tienes que ocultarlo más-murmuró la joven con una sonrisa rota-se que has estado viendo a Kikyo-dio un largo suspiro-está bien ¿Sabes? Amas a Kikyo y yo prefiero no intervenir más

 _ **Say something**_

 _ **I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **I'll be the one**_

 _ **If you want me to**_

 _ **Anywhere I would've followed you**_

 _ **Say something**_

 _ **I'm giving up on you**_

-Pero no tienes por qué irte Kagome-susurró el chico de cabellos platinados-¿Qué ocurrirá con la perla?

-Estoy segura de que Sango, Miroku y Shippo seguirán recolectando los fragmentos

-¿Qué hay de Naraku? No podemos dejar que nos gane

-¿Podemos?-un halo de esperanza apareció y desapareció de los ojos de la azabache-Se que ustedes podrán

-Te necesitamos-dijo una voz chillona entre la maleza

-¿Shippo?-preguntaron los dos al unísono

-Kagome, no vamos a poder sin ti-insistió Sango

-Yo no debería estar aquí en primer lugar-dijo la sacerdotisa bajando la mirada-sé que no me necesitarán-luego regresó a mirar al joven de cabello plata-sé que no me necesitas

 _ **And I, I'm feeling so small**_

 _ **It was over my head**_

 _ **I know nothing at all**_

 _ **And I will stumble and fall**_

 _ **I'm still learning to love**_

 _ **Just starting to crawl**_

-Señorita KAgome, creo que no ha pensado bien las cosas, todos nostros la necesitamos-replicó Miroku

-Yo-tartamudeó la aludida-no puedo seguir aquí-y sin poder contenerlo, soltó un par de lágrimas traicioneras-estar aquí solo me hace daño

-¿Daño?-cuestionó Inuyasha

-¿A caso no te has dado cuenta?-preguntó la chica de cabello azabache, casi ofendida-Estoy enamorada de ti-gritó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-sé que amas a Kikyo, se que no vas a poder amarme por esta razón, y eso duele

 ** _Say something_**

 ** _I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

 ** _Anywhere I would've followed you_**

 ** _Say something_**

 ** _I'm giving up on you_**

-Espero que en cuanto me vaya-continuó Kagome después de unos minutos de silencio total-busques a Kikyo, que le digas la verdad, que aún la amas, que estarás con ella hasta que el tiempo y las circunstancias lo permitan, yo tan solo-un suspiro se filtró de su pecho-tan solo quiero que seas feliz

 _ **And I will swallow my pride**_

 _ **You're the one that I love**_

 _ **And I'm saying goodbye**_

-Kagome-susurró la exterminadora con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba asombrada del valor de su amiga

-Me dio gusto conocerlos-dijo Kagome abrazando a sus compañeros de viaje, estaban sorprendidos de la entereza que demostraba, cualquiera estaría roto en su lugar-gracias por todo lo que me han enseñado-Shippo lloraba en sus brazos mientras repetía una y mil veces que no se fuera

-Te vamos a extrañar-murmuró Sango con un llanto casi tan imparable y sonoro como el de Shippo

-¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó Miroku colocándose frente al joven de ojos dorados que se mantenía como estatua

-Miroku-le llamó la chica de cabello azabache-también a ti voy a extrañarte-indicó con una sonrisa tan falsa que era hermosa

-Señorita Kagome-el monje le acarició con cariño una mejilla-es una lástima que no volvamos a ver un rostro tan bonito por aquí-la aludida sonrió un poco más esta vez sí dejo ver la naturaleza triste de esa mueca

Tras unos largos minutos de despedida con sus compañeros, la sacerdotisa, se colocó frente a Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento, parpadeó

 ** _Say something_**

 ** _I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

 ** _And anywhere I would have followed you_**

 ** _Oh, say something_**

 ** _I'm giving up on you_**

-Inuyasha-la voz de la chica destilaba un amor que jamás se había sentido, esa era la despedida, ella lo sabía y no había nada más que hacer, no volvería a ver el rostro de su amado, no volvería a escuchar su voz, no volvería a sentir sus manos

La chica tomó uno de los brazos del joven, acarició sobre la roja tela, hasta llegar a sus dedos, colocó allí un trozo de la perla y cerró el puño

-¿Sabes porque me enamoré de ti?-dijo la chica como pregunta retórica-me gustó tu carácter, tan fuerte, tan rudo, y a la vez tan tierno, me gustó tu valor, tu perseverancia, el amor con el que persigues tus sueños, me enamoré de tus enojos, tu modo tan infantil de ser, tus momentos serios y los divertidos también, me enamoré de tus ojos tristes, yo quería hacer lo posible porque nunca más estuvieran así, lamento haber fracasado-la chica bajo la mirada-amo tu insensatez, tu lado protector, pero cometí un grave error-el chico la miró confundido-también me enamoré del brillo de tus ojos cuando veías a Kikyo-el silencio se volvió casi tangible-espero seas feliz con ella, que seas feliz con la persona que amas.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía que era lo único que podía llevarse consigo, la sensación de sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del chico, los escalofríos al recordar su voz llamándola, el cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar el color de sus ojos

-Te amo-le susurró al oído al chico, tras esto, se separó dio media vuelta hasta el pozo sin mirar atrás

 ** _Say something_**

 ** _I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _Say something_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero poder escribir algo totalmente distingo a esto muy pronto.**

 **Hasta entonces**


End file.
